


Under the Surface

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [59]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Looking deeply into the gaze of the eyes reflected in the rest room mirror, he could see the man inside. Very few people were aware of the hidden side to his personality. He disguised it well, and there was only really his partner who saw what he could see now.

Smoothing down his tie, he set his expression to what everyone expected to see and stepped into the corridor. Almost bumping into Meaghan, Napoleon smiled his multi-watt grin and apologised. She melted with the twinkle in his eyes. She couldn't see the weight of the world lurking behind the twinkle.


End file.
